


练习室

by Reveisu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveisu/pseuds/Reveisu
Relationships: 黄冠亨/李永钦
Kudos: 9





	练习室

李永钦找到黄冠亨的时候，他正在练习室跳舞，穿着他最喜欢的粉红色卫衣，努力练习着舞蹈动作，汗水顺着脸颊流下，让人看着有些心疼。  
轻轻推门进去，黄冠亨没有理会他，李永钦便坐在地板上等。黄冠亨练习了好一会儿才休息，他拿了一瓶水靠着墙坐下，甚至都没朝这边看一眼。

李永钦看着他，抿了抿嘴唇，黄冠亨侧脸特别好看，仰头喝水的时候还有汗珠顺着脖颈流下，看着他上下滚动的喉结，心里有点痒痒的。  
黄冠亨喝完水还是不理他，开始自顾自地玩手机。李永钦没了办法，只好慢慢爬到他身边，放低身子抬起头看他，软糯糯地说“冠亨，是我不对，别生气了好不好？”

黄冠亨看了他一眼，又很快移开视线，闭上眼睛仰头叹气。李永钦皱了皱眉，不甘心，自己从来都是不达目的不罢休。于是勾起一抹坏笑，凑过去吻住了黄冠亨。嘴唇柔软的触感让黄冠亨呼吸一窒，慢慢睁开眼，李永钦的脸正放大在眼前，无辜的眼神中带着一丝玩味。

其实黄冠亨刚才就快绷不住了，现在哪还有什么气。索性一只手扣住李永钦的脑袋，加深了这个吻，李永钦也完全配合，他感觉到黄冠亨已经不生气了，发出呜呜的声音示意他放开他才得以呼吸。  
李永钦突然笑起来，他觉得自己的年下男友吃醋的样子太可爱了，跨坐到黄冠亨腿上，搂着他的脖子问“冠亨现在不生气了吧？”  
“可是你打算只用一个吻补偿我吗？这里可是很受伤呢。”黄冠亨指了指心脏的位置，摆出一副心痛的表情。李永钦笑了笑，凑上去吻了黄冠亨一下“那就两个”。黄冠亨摇摇头，表示不够，他慢慢靠近李永钦。

李永钦这时又玩心大发想逗逗他，把身子向后倾，不让他亲到。黄冠亨顺势压在他身上，抚摸着李永钦的脸，眼中爬上一丝情欲，嘴角挑逗的笑“阿钦这是在诱惑我吗？”  
李永钦微愣，这样的黄冠亨，他不是第一次见，但每次都被迷住，真是太好看的一张脸，李永钦在心里唾弃自己。

听到黄冠亨的声音变得低沉，李永钦知道自己逃不掉了，只好眨眨眼表示默认，舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢解开自己的衬衫扣子，一颗，两颗，明明是在做性感的动作却露出甜甜的笑，用软软的声音说  
“主人”，黄冠亨俯身亲了一下李永钦的唇“猫猫乖”。

黄冠亨解开李永钦的衬衫，吻着李永钦的锁骨，胸膛，小腹。把李永钦的裤子褪下，握住了他的阴茎，没撸几下就硬了起来，黄冠亨坏笑着调侃他“看来猫猫很心急呢，怎么不早说”  
李永钦嘟起嘴吧“讨厌啦”，黄冠亨脸上的笑容更深了，俯下身含住他的阴茎，李永钦倒吸一口凉气，把手插进黄冠亨的头发，仰头闭眼呼吸加快，情欲写满了整张脸。

黄冠亨卖力地服务着身下的人，感受着口中的东西越来越大，这时李永钦拍拍他的头，黄冠亨才起身，又用手为他服务。不知是黄冠亨技术太好还是李永钦情欲正盛，没一会儿便发泄在他手中。  
李永钦整个人瘫软在地板上，睁开眼看黄冠亨时眼前像是蒙上了一层水雾。黄冠亨看着他这样子更是心动，低头吻了他一下。将刚刚发泄在手中的精液插入李永钦的后穴，轻柔地用手指做扩张，他不想他的猫猫痛。差不多能伸进三根手指，他才慢慢进入李永钦的身体，缓缓地抽插。

“嗯……好大”  
“宝贝舒服吗”  
“还行”李永钦闭着眼睛，一副享受的样子  
“还行？看来猫猫还需要调教”黄冠亨勾起一抹坏笑，加快了抽插的速度。“啊…冠亨...慢…慢点”李永钦被顶的说不出一句完整的话。  
“你应该叫我什么？”  
“哥哥……哥哥慢点”李永钦的声音又细又软，但黄冠亨并不听他的，在他体内肆意搅动，划过某一点时，李永钦突然浑身颤抖，黄冠亨便故意撞向那点。  
“宝贝还满意吗”  
“哥哥好坏”李永钦委屈的眼神看着他，黄冠亨把他抱起来坐在自己身上“乖，自己动”。说完便吻住了他的唇，舌头伸进他口中，划过口腔内壁时的刺激感让李永钦不自觉地紧了紧后穴。

李永钦动了几下便觉得累，黄冠亨想惩罚他，突然向上用力一顶，李永钦惊呼，随即捂住自己的嘴“哥哥真的讨厌啦，被别人听到怎么办”说完又主动吻上黄冠亨。

这时听到走廊里有交谈声，黄冠亨将李永钦抱起来，走向镜子后面的小更衣室，李永钦整个人挂在黄冠亨身上，这样的体位，每走一步就加深一下，李永钦是又爽又折磨，但又不敢出声，只能用鼻音哼哼几声。黄冠亨也好不到哪里去，加上李永钦软软的声音在耳边，还没走到更衣室就差点要发泄了。

艰难地移动到更衣室，黄冠亨将门反锁，把李永钦放在桌子上，李永钦的腿缠上黄冠亨的腰，这样更方便了黄冠亨的进出。  
“虽然这里面隔音很好，但宝贝还是要小点声哦” “嗯…我知道”  
黄冠亨开始缓慢运动，每一次都进的特别深，李永钦受着如此折磨又只能小声的哼唧。  
“哥哥太坏了……哼”  
“这是对猫猫的惩罚”  
李永钦在他脖颈落下一个个轻吻，撒娇地说“哥哥快点嘛…嗯…这样不舒服”  
“这可是你说的”黄冠亨在他耳边低语，加快了抽插的速度。

  
钱锟和董思成打开练习室的门发现没人在里面  
“诶？李永钦不是说来找冠亨么？怎么他俩都不在？”  
“可能和好了之后去吃东西了吧”  
“真是的走了也不关灯，这么不环保”  
两人把灯关了就离开了。

夜还很漫长。


End file.
